User blog:Roosie121/Happy Helpers
Post #1 (October 3rd 2011) Hi everyone. My name is Megan, and I just had to write about this. I hope this doesn't take too much of your time and though it may be long...I just needed to get the word out. This is an old show, from like 1991, and it was only on air for a few months, if even. It was soon taken off because of the terrible footage. I was rummaging through some stuff in my storage because I went home for a weekend (college) and I wanted to take some stuff home. I came across a box named "HH". I looked on the flip side and saw it was actually called "Happy Helpers". Confusing, really, what it was. I opened it up, which was pretty hard because it was so taped up. It was like whoever taped it up didn't want it to be opened. It was a few tapes marked with titles such as, "Happy Helpers Ep. 1", "Happy Helpers Ep. 2" and so on. It was 10 episodes. I grabbed the whole box and pulled it upstairs and turned on the TV. I had popped the first one in and it started. In the top lefthand corner, a box said, "recording". So I guess my mom must've recorded this or someone else. The theme song was a little off key and it sounded as though children were singing it. It was in the tune of twinkle twinkle litle star Happy Happy Happy Helpers We are happy happy helpers We help kids that are in need Its something that we love to do Happy happy happy ''helpers ''We are happy happy helpers It went faster than it looked, and as the theme song rolled, it showed the cast. It was a boy and a girl, about 11 years old. The girl's name was Michelle Seinder and the boy's name was Louis Feiser. In the show, there names are Happy and Appy. Girl: HappyBoy: Appy The first episode started with the Happy and Appy walking in the park. The episode was named "Happy Helpers go to the Park". They strolled around for awhile and then a young girl trips and falls. "Owwie!" she cries. Happy and Appy run over to her and they help her up. As she stands up, she says, "Thank you Happy Helpers!" "we're here tohelp" Appy says, grinning. Happy nods. "Whenver a kid is in need, we're there to help them proceed!" The line was corny, and somewhat didnt make sense. But then again, it was 1991 and "funny" was different back then. A little boy falls off the swingset and the noise is sickening. You hear a crunch and then see blood all over the swingset. He's shrieking in pain and holding his bloody leg. Happy and Appy walk over and they stare at the boy for awhile. Then they burst out in laughs. Happy exclaims, "How stupid can you be?" Appy nods. "I know." Then they grab the boys leg, and as gross as this is, they snap it back into place, despite the gruesome looking scene. I gag. The boy screams and wails, and they leave him there, in pain. Blood is continuing to pour out of the cut and it looks deep. The episodes are short, about 7 minutes an episode. Another little boy falls on the pavement and he skins his knee. Happy helps him up and then looks at his knee, rubbing a band aid on it. The worst part about this show is that it's for children. Appy pushes the child back down and says, "Stay down now, you're injured." And the screen focuses on the park and it says the screen reads THE END! I didnt watch the second one, I was afraid. The sick people who made this show and the even sicker people who let the show air. Wow. It was kind of strange but there was this feeling this morning that I shoud go through the storage. Well, I guess thats it for now. Category:Blog posts